Only The Beginning
by Squeeb100
Summary: San's POV on the first time she meets Ashitaka. For 9 and up, probably. REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS ON THIS! It's my first story, so please! I beg of you!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included, and dialogue is similar to that of the movie. I also used a storyline from the movie.**

**Claimer: I do own the names of the "wolf-sisters," tiny dialogue chunks, and some pieces of the story.**

* * *

What is their world like, the humans? They work all day in their loud, smelly town. They dig away at our mountain and destroy our forest. What is the mindset of these strange two-leggeds? I wouldn't know. I am not one of them. I am a wolf.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear. I stretched and yawned, tucking the wolf pelt I wore behind me. I was excited. Today was the day; I was doing something big.

Mei and Kodami also got up, their ears pricking. Funny children. I stood up and climbed onto Kodami-chan's back. I usually rode her. As we trotted through the forest, another presence fell in beside us.

"Did you sleep well, San?" A deep, harmonious voice inquired.

"Very well, thanks, Moro. You?" I replied in the wolf language, as the large wolf pulled up beside us. She was about as tall and long as my two little wolf-sisters put together, and her twin tails brushed the ground, a sign that she was a God. Moro-no-Kimi, the Wolf God, was my mother.

"Fine," Moro said. I could tell her mind was on something else. I could guess what it was.

"Mother, I'm still going tonight," I said in irritation. "You can't stop me."

"I wouldn't try to, Princess. I just worry every time you go." At these words, I became interested. _Moro? Worried? _The wolf was not known for her kind and generous nature.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Humans are idiots."

* * *

All that day I watched the mountainside eagerly. At the first movement, I swung onto Kodami and the three of us (Mei, Kodami and I) pounded through the forest. _Watch out, Eboshi,_ I thought triumphantly. _I'm coming for you. _The only way to stop the humans is to scare them. And the only way to scare them...

I could see the humans loading their guns. Even when hauling rice over the mountain, they were prepared, I reflected. I scanned the pack of humans for my prey. _There! _Eboshi Gozen. I zoned in on her.

"Look out! It's Princess Mononoke!" A tall, fearful man cried, raising his gun. Mononoke. That's what the humans call me; I hardly know what it means, but I think it's something like "beast" or "spirit." I bowled the man over the edge of the cliff as he fired his gun.

I have no weakness. But I have a fear. I fear the guns of the humans. As soon as they started shooting, I was terrified. The world was suddenly a blur of sounds and smells that I didn't know. I was a fish out of water.

Then the shooting stopped.

I looked up slowly. As if on cue, Moro leaped into the mass of humans, sending up screams. Guns fired out of the chaos, and a bullet caught my mother in the neck. She fell into the abyss.

"Moro!" I cried, panicked, and followed her the fastest route down.

* * *

I found her in the river. She was fine, but I sucked the blood from her wound to prevent her from choking on it. I paused.

I whipped around as I heard a crunch behind me. A young boy, hardly out of puphood, was standing on a log in the river. I glared at him, spitting out the blood. He looked so...strange.

"I am Ashitaka, the last surviving prince of the Emishi tribe. I mean you no harm. What is a girl like you doing in the forest?"

_Girl? _I said nothing, fuming at him. I thought that perhaps if I was angry enough, and stared hard enough, "Ashitaka" might explode. Or spontaneously combust. Or at least be singed.

It didn't work.

I stared at him, wiped my mouth, and swung onto Kodami again.

"Wait!" The boy called.

"Go away!" I retorted, disappearing into the forest. Moro smirked at the dumbfounded Ashitaka before following.

I wish I could say that was the last I saw of the Emishi boy, but I can't.

That was only the beginning.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review, but I will disregard explicit language. My first fanfic! OMG ECXITED! **

**This story takes place surrounding the time when Ashitaka first meets San. The story in the movie was from Ashitaka's POV, so maybe it would be nice to know what San was thinking. Apparently, she was trying to set him on fire. Or at least burn two little holes in his shirt! ;)**

**Story inspired by an instructor at camp. I wrote it at camp, hence the shortness.**

**Don't be scared to point out mistakes!**

**See u later,**

**Squeeb100**


End file.
